


Indefinitely Baby

by TheDreamingSpires



Series: we defy explanation [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Smut, can read without reading the first bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingSpires/pseuds/TheDreamingSpires
Summary: Jason and Dick, discovering.





	Indefinitely Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Please please note before reading this that it is almost entirely smut, and there is nothing that really furthers the plot - I was aiming at making more of their relationship and explore that, rather than going for a proper second chapter.  
> That being said, you don't have to have read the first one for this to make sense.
> 
> Happy reading!

Dick wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep when the alarm went off, which was unusual for him. His internal clock was normally largely faultless, a throwback to his circus days when being able to work out what time it was when you didn’t want to turn lights on and wake everyone up was a useful skill. Years under Bruce, learning how to endure the most trying of circumstances, had only honed it. Jerking awake and being completely clueless as to what day it was, or where he was, was not a pleasant feeling at the best of times, least of all when it suggested something had happened to him which he couldn’t quite remember.

He reached out of the bed vaguely, smacking his hand around until it met a bedside table, and then his phone lying on top of it, blaring. He was at home, then. Or at least, somewhere he had had the presence of mind to plug his phone in, which suggested not a supervillain’s lair. Neither did the arm which was carefully snaking itself around his waist, towing him backwards in the bed and into a broad, warm chest.

“Stop wriggling,” grumbled a voice from behind him, and Dick felt all of the tension melt out of his body. Jason. Wherever he was, it was fine. Jason was here.

“Sorry, just disorientated,” he whispered in reply, struggling in Jason’s hold so that he could turn around and face him. Jason’s eyes were slightly open, pupils dilated in the low light. Without another word, Jason leaned rolled slightly forward, placing his forehead against Dick’s and letting out a huff of warm breath.

“Be disorientated quieter, then.”

Dick chuckled quietly, reaching up from in the circle of Jason’s arms to play with a strand of his hair. He’d dyed it red months ago, as part of a mission which involved him being believably Roy Harper, and had kept up with the dye job ever since, despite there easily having been enough time before the wedding for it to go back to black. Dick wasn’t going to query it, though. He assumed Jason just liked having something which tied him to Roy, and away from the disturbingly homogenously dark-haired Bat family.

“Hey, did Bruce and Hal get away okay? I don’t remember anything past,” Dick considered for a moment, wracking his brain for his last memory of Gotham’s wedding of the century, “the cake?”

“No way in hell you remember the cake,” Jason huffed in reply, apparently giving up on sleep and instead focussing on getting his hands under Dick’s t-shirt. “Largely because five minutes before Alfred announced that they were about to cut it, you finally ceded your shot-war with Wally and came and collapsed on me.”

“Oh,” said Dick mildly, shifting impossibly closer to Jason to allow his fingers to maintain their steady trail around his belly button and shivering slightly at the delicate contact.  “I certainly remember looking at the cake.”

“I’m sure you do,” Jason replied, trailing a hand up Dick’s spine, seemingly chasing Dick’s shivers as they became more pronounced. “Seeing as how just as the knife went through the cake, you made a rather lewd suggestion about how that was exactly what you wanted me to do to your arse as soon as we got in. Made it pretty difficult for me to eat my cake and compliment Alfred on it, I’ll tell you.” He abruptly moved his hand down to Dick’s butt, squeezing viciously at one cheek and making Dick groan.

“I wanted you to slice my arse?” Dick asked in confusion, rolling away slightly. Jason gave him his best shit-eating glare, and Dick went bright red. “Oh, with your dick. Got it.” He returned the grin, “well, if you tried it last night, you didn’t do a very good job,” Dick stretched luxuriously, loving the way that Jason’s mouth parted a little as a valley of skin appeared between his loose pyjama pants and the rucked-up t-shirt. “I can’t feel you at all.”

“Babe, we were both too shit-faced to even swap blowies, let alone any arse-slicing,” Jason laughed, “plus, if you’d definitely want to remember this, when it happens.”

Dick hummed in thought, rolling back into Jason again and dragging himself down so that his face was level with Jason’s chest, only just holding back a groan as their fabric-covered dicks dragged roughly against each other. Jason wasn’t so demure, letting out a hiss which Dick honestly wanted to turn into his text alert, although that would probably be inadvisable considering how quickly it turned vague interest into fully fledged lust. Dick licked a stripe up Jason’s chest, reaching the top of his sternum and turning left to lave at one of Jason’s nipples, admiring how it peaked under his instruction. He bit lightly at the surrounding skin, quickly switching to the right and giving it the same treatment, inexplicably turned on by Jason’s writhing beneath him.

“Stop wriggling,” he parroted snarkily, biting more definitively on Jason’s right nipple.

“Oh, I’ll show you wriggling,” Jason snarled playfully in return, flipping their positions completely so that Dick was trapped underneath his weight, and pulling Dick’s arms out from between them, holding them up above his head. Jason’s eyes glinted, and Dick was about to make an as-yet undetermined smug comment, just as Jason lunged forward, forcing their lips together.

Dick immediately reached up to cradle Jason’s head, deepening the kiss and licking greedily into his mouth, loving the velvety softness he found there, so at odds with everything the wider world saw of Jason. The first time they’d properly kissed, the first time after the kiss of pure desperation in Jason’s old safe house, Dick had been shocked at how gentle Jason could be. They’d been sitting on the fire-escape in the Blüdhaven apartment, Dick still in his uniform and Jason in his pyjamas, stubbing out a cigarette under the heel of a pair of worn Converse which had appeared in Dick’s apartment roughly a week after they’d given up all pretences of taking anything slowly. Dick had been ranting about corruption, or sewers, or something so utterly boner-killing and unromantic that not even a horny frat boy could have made it sexy, when he’d turned to see Jason gazing at him like he not only hung the moon, but had also designed and built it single-handedly. It was a look of such devotion that Dick couldn’t do anything but surge forwards and press their lips together, only to be rebuffed by Jason no responding. _“Jay, I’m so sorry,”_ he’d hedged, but Jason had just sighed and dropped his head in his hands. _“It isn’t you, Dick. Fuck. I just, I’m not used to this. I can’t do this.”_ Dick had never thought about the timeline before, that Jason had been Robin at a time when there hadn’t really been any other baby capes to pseudo-date; had been dead for years and then come back with a vengeance. Hadn’t considered that Jason’s romantic experience could probably fit on the back of a postage stamp. _“You can, Jay. We just need practice,”_ he had murmured in response, and to this day he wasn’t sure how long they’d stayed out there, ghosting their mouths over each other and occasionally connecting, only licking into each other’s mouths when it had all got too much and Dick had been truly concerned he was going to explode.

Jason was wearing a watered-down version of that same look now, devotion clouded by sleep and pure, unadulterated lust. Dick shifted them over again, so he was lying completely on top of Jason, fitting their legs between each other. If he’d tried to itemise what Jason tasted like, it wouldn’t have done it justice. Whatever it was, Dick chased it, hearing the wet noises as their mouths moved against each other and starting to rock his hips in time. It was the right thing to do. Jason groaned wantonly and buried his hands in Dick’s hair, canting his own hips up and down as he did so. With a whine, he pulled his mouth away from Dick’s and started to work at Dick’s neck, nipping and sucking and licking before grumbling when he met with the neck of Dick’s shirt.

“Get this fucking thing off,” he snarled, abandoning Dick’s neck to slide down his body and start word on Dick’s abdomen, following the passage his fingers had followed earlier. Dick gave a full body shiver this time, whipping his shirt off as though it had personally offended him, and allowing himself to be pushed upright so that he was straddling Jason’s hips, balancing himself on his hands on either side of Jason’s head.

Jason continued to work lower, nipping teeth eventually meeting Dick’s pants and shoving them unceremoniously down, salivating a little when he remembered that Drunk Dick really hated underwear. Dick’s cock sprang free, hot and heavy against Jason’s chest, and Jason moaned a little. In a moment of lust-fuelled cruelty, Dick ground down on Jason’s groin, shifting backwards a little so that his bare arse was directly over Jason’s flannel-covered dick and grinding harder, before abruptly stopping and reaching backwards to tickle Jason on the foot. Jason actually yelped, pushing Dick off to the side as he cackled and pulling his own pants off.

“Such a tease, motherfucker. I bet Bruce doesn’t have to put up with this.”

“Are you seriously thinking about Bruce and Hal’s sex life right now?”

“Like you haven’t thought about it?”

Dick considered it briefly, losing his train of thought as Jason worked his own underwear down. “Oh please, baby, let me,” he replied, tone husky in a way that only Jason could make him. He carefully climbed over Jason, sliding over his knees and pulling Jason’s legs with him as he clambered off the bed, dropping to his own knees and positioning himself so his face was level with Jason’s groin. He smiled vaguely as he realised that Jason was shaking a little, reaching forward to rub at the navy material of Jason’s boxers. With an impish grin, he leaned forward to mouth at the significant weight in front of him, hearing Jason gasp. From this position, he could easily nuzzle at Jason’s balls with his dick still hovering near Dick’s cheek, and he took full advantage.

“Dick, please,” Jason groaned, hoarse and desperate.

“You implied I was the Hal in this relationship, babe,” Dick replied, trying for a light tone and failing miserably, too distracted by the heat of Jason’s cock resting on his face. He turned to graze it with his teeth, enjoying the way it jerked inside the boxers, swelling even more. “And I’d put money on Hal being a cocktease.”

Jason hissed as Dick emphasised his speech with a careful stroke down his cock, finally putting him out of his misery and reaching up to pull the boxers down. He followed the progress of the boxers with a light breath, ghosting his mouth over the substantial length of Jason. When he reached the head, he looked up at Jason through his lashes, noting that his pupils were impossibly dilated as he gazed down at Dick, mouth hanging slightly open as he panted wantonly and white shock of hair hanging limply over his face. It was the one place that the dye wouldn’t take, and Dick smiled as he caught sight of it, almost a trophy to demonstrate how much Jason had been through, to get to now. To get to him.

Really, it was only fair that he get a blowjob for his efforts.

Dick licked lightly at the head of Jason’s cock, pacing himself as he took more and more of him into his mouth. Jason groaned at every movement, thrashing slightly but being careful not to force himself on Dick as Dick’s mouth finally reached the hilt, and he was able to reach up and flick at Jason’s balls.

“Fuck, babe,” Jason hissed from above him, and Dick swallowed to give him the ripple of muscle that he knew Jason loved. Jason mewled a little as Dick started bobbing his head, wet, filthy noises filling his senses as he moved up and down. The first time hadn’t been like this, he’d laid Jason out on the bed in Blüdhaven and gone to work, only to realise that Jason was struggling so hard to control his impulses that he was barely enjoying it. He’d broken away, and they’d spent almost an hour discussing boundaries, and etiquette, with Jason admitting that the only time anyone had ever had their mouth on his dick pre-Dick it had been when he’d been off his face on assorted substances and had barely felt a thing.

That wasn’t to say that the evening had been a total disaster. Jason loved being on his knees almost as much as he loved Dick on his knees, and had had Dick seeing stars at least three times before he’d finally accepted another go from Dick. That had been more successful, if admittedly brief. They’d employed the same practice makes perfect tactic however, and Dick was now pretty confident Jason got as good as he gave.

Dick was shocked out of his reverie by Jason lightly pushing him away from his cock, hauling him back onto the bed and panting desperately. “Babe, baby, not this.”

“What?” Dick asked in confusion, suddenly very aware of how angry and red-looking both of their cocks looked against the sharp contrast of white bedsheets. Light had started breaking through the gauzy curtains, and Dick realised how stupid he’d been not to remember where he was. The Manor, in his old room.

“I need to be in you,” Jason replied, blushing slightly but still breathing harshly, and Dick refrained from pointing out he’d been in him for the last five minutes, most of the way down his throat. Instead, he smiled encouragingly, reaching between them to stroke Jason’s spit-damp dick.

“You want to give Dick a good dicking?”

Jason let out an embarrassingly loud laugh, remembering the line Hal had come out with while drunk on the strange bonding day he had insisted on taking Jason on. Dick was still uncertain what had happened, as they’d been away for almost ten hours, but Jason had come back insisting that Hal was the best League member ever. “Babe, you know it.”

Dick nodded, desperate to show Jason that what he wanted wasn’t in some way too good for him. The minute his bravado wore off, Dick found, he became shockingly meek, certain that he didn’t deserve certain things. For almost the first month of their relationship, that had included putting his dick anywhere other than Dick’s mouth, despite the numerous times Dick had suggested trying something different.

As Jason reached into the bedside table, almost knocking his own phone off in the process, Dick flopped onto his back and started to leisurely jerk himself off, dry hand almost too stimulating around his rough cock. Before Jason, he’d never realised just how hard it was possible to get from giving someone else a blowjob, but he’d been converted. Just seeing the disbelief and bliss in Jason’s eyes as he stretched his lips wide around his cock was enough to turn Dick rock hard.

Jason turned back around again, successful in his lube quest, only to gasp when he saw Dick’s positioning. “Couldn’t wait even a second, hmm?” he growled, crawling back over to him and lifting Dick’s lower body up, shoving a pillow underneath him and ripping the cap of the lube in one motion. Dick shivered in anticipation as Jason squirted a huge amount into his hand, apparently not caring about the spillage as he started working his index finger into Dick, who squirmed at the blunt contact. He felt his hole spasm as Jason added another, scissoring his fingers inside Dick just to watch him writhe. Dick was the one gasping now, gazing down at Jason, who was seated between his legs and looking at his fingers entering and leaving Dick as though they held the secret of life.

“I’m not a virgin, you know,” Dick snarked, before gasping as Jason added another finger roughly, immediately curling all three so that they brushed against his prostate. “God, Jason, that’s it, right there,” he breathed, feeling every muscle below his naval spasm and whole body start to shake. Just as quickly as Jason had added his third finger, he withdrew them all, and Dick whined at the loss. “No, come back.”

“Safe sex is good sex,” grumbled Jason, his voice sounding utterly wrecked even as he teasingly parroted exactly what Dick had said the first time they did this, and Jason had almost forgotten the condom in his rush. Dick continued to lie flat on the bed, whole body pulsing in suspense, too far gone to even look at Jason. He heard the wrapper rip, felt Jason’s weight shift. “You do want this, right?”

He’d never heard Jason’s voice so small, and the sound of it alone made him shove himself up on his elbows, catching Jason’s eye. For a millisecond he considered his options, then decided, comfortable in the knowledge that Jason found sass sexy. “I think I’ll die if you don’t fuck me _right now_ , Jay.”

That was apparently all Jason needed, and he finally crawled up Dick so that they were within kissing distance, before lining his cock up carefully with Dick’s hole. The initial blunt push made Dick collapse onto his back, arms falling uselessly to his sides. As Jason pushed further in, he made a point of chasing the feeling, desperately trying to speed him up. His hand flew up to fit his fingers along Jason’s ribs, as Jason finally bottomed out, and the lay gasping into each other’s mouths.

“Am I good to go?” Jason asked after a moment, and Dick laughed giddily in response.

“Slice my arse, baby.” Dick hated his drunk self for coming up with something quite so unsexy for only a split second, until Jason let out a guttural roar and started to pump in and out of Dick, setting a rhythm that would have been punishing if they weren’t both quite so turned on, especially considering the stretch which Dick could feel within him. Their skin slapped against each other, sweat slicking their movements and adding to the heat of the room, allowing Dick to drag blunt nails up and down Jason’s back. That only made him growl again, redouble his efforts until Dick was almost seeing stars. Searching for even more intimacy, Dick strained upwards, catching Jason’s mouth with his own, adoring the feeling of being totally conquered by Jason, mouth and all. It was half-kissing, half-panting, with the odd gasp thrown in for good measure, and he added to it by hooking his lower leg around Jason’s arse, forcing each thrust to go deeper and becoming impossibly harder at their shared groan. He reached for his own cock, slapping against his stomach with every jerk of Jason’s hips, but had his hand smacked out of the way as Jason himself grabbed it with his lubed hand, demonstrating just how worthwhile hours of crime fighting was for creating enough body-strength to fuck your boyfriend with only one hand to support you.

Dick started shuddering as Jason pressed a nail into the slit of his cock, and Jason took it as a sign to throw one of Dick’s legs over his shoulder, now ramming into Dick’s prostate with every thrust. The first time they’d ever done this, Jason had lost balance, and they’d both ended up on the floor, finishing each other off like animals in heat even as they laughed. It had been the first time Dick had seen Jason truly carefree, and now that euphoria on Jason’s face was like a drug, the only thing Dick was addicted to.

“Jay, I’m so close,” he whispered, any proper power of speech lost to him. Above him, Jason was muttering a mantra, something which he did every time they were like this but which Dick had never worked out, or dared ask about. At his words, Jason grinned maniacally down at him, pulling Dick’s leg even higher up his shoulder and continuing to thrust deeply, hips starting to stutter. Dick used both legs to force Jason back on top of him, burrowing his nose in Jason’s hair, and groaning in his ear, “Jason.”

With a gasp, Jason’s hips spasmed, and Dick felt the vague warmth of his cum filling the condom. His hips continued to stutter in and out of Dick, and with one final twist of his hand, Dick’s vision went dark, and he felt himself come, a spatter of heat coating his belly. Jason collapsed on top of him, biting weakly at Dick’s neck and tickling Dick’s nose with his hair as he snuggled into his side, both hissing as the movement caused Jason to slip out.

They lay panting for a moment, Dick fiddling vaguely with Jason’s hair as it fell in his face. As he pulled his hand through the strands, he realised that Jason’s roots were already coming through, dark against Dick’s tanned fingers.

“We need to buy more dye or what?”

Jason huffed and pulled his head up, placing his chin on Dick’s sternum and looking up at him. “Nah, I think I’m over it.”

“Over the phase? Or just planning on going for one of those multicolour looks that Steph likes so much?”

Jason grimaced, “firstly, can you please stop mentioning your family members in bed? Potentially a massive boner killer.” Dick wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously, using his free arm to demonstrate their current state of undress and the used condom lying next to them, which Jason had pulled off seconds earlier. “Point taken, but still. Secondly, if you must know, the hair dye was for you.”

“What?” Dick was honestly confused. “Because of Barbara?”

“Family members rule, god, Dick!” Jason whined, kneading Dick’s belly in retaliation and spreading the cum around. “No, because of the family, actually.”

“Jason, I’ve just lost at least two pints of bodily fluids and I’m still post-coital. What do you mean?”

“Your neighbour thought we were brothers, because of the hair” he replied calmly, but voice growing quieter with each word. “And I know we were, like, legally. But I don’t want that.”

“Jay,” Dick murmured softly, “baby, we were never brothers. Not properly.”

Jason’s head jerked up at this, and he looked wounded. Dick backtracked. “I mean, you were my baby brother. I cared about you. But there’s nothing weird about this, okay? My family _is_ your family, but you’re my boyfriend first, okay? I get that you don’t want us to look alike, but that honestly doesn’t matter.”

It was the first time they’d named this, the first time it had had an identity other than soulmates screwing and living together and making dinner. Jason’s eyes glinted, and Dick saw the look again, the one which said that Dick was his everything. He hoped Jason could see the matching one on his own face. “Yeah, okay. Love you, Dick.”

The world stopped, or maybe it condensed. Whatever it did, Dick’s world was all Jason. It was a night of firsts, apparently. “Love you, Jason. Always will.”


End file.
